


Philosophy of the loves of Iris West

by VivianDarkbloomD



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love, Philosophy, Types of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianDarkbloomD/pseuds/VivianDarkbloomD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris knew that there were different kinds of love, but seemed simple: brotherly love, romantic love and love between friends. Until she had a philosophy class in ninth grade, so learned that had more than one way to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philosophy of the loves of Iris West

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here I am again! The last type of love exists in two forms, but I just used one. In the future a Grandice version, I hope you it :3  
>  And, of course, thanks Mikayla for beta! Without you I couldn't write anything

** Philia. **

Iris knew that there were different kinds of love, but seemed simple: brotherly love, romantic love and love between friends. Until she had a philosophy class in ninth grade, so learned that had more than one way to love.

''Barry, we have a philia.'' She smiled at him as he put his books in the cabinet. Barry frowned at her, confused. Iris giggled and answered before Barry could ask. ''It's a kind of love.''

Barry blushed and gave a small smile, but Iris, without notice, ran over him before he could utter a word.

''The boring class of philosophy was interesting today, you know that there are several ways to love someone?'' Barry nodded, oh, he really knew.

''What kind of love is Philia?'' He asked, dripping hope in his voice. But, of course, she hadn't noticed.

''Friendship, of course.'' Iris said in a tone that suggested that it was obvious. Barry's expression faltered for a second before he smile.

''You are my best friend, Iris.''

''You are mine, too.''

**Eros.**

Iris was not the kind of sex-without-commitment-with-a-stranger girl, but she was in college, she was still a little irritated with his father and, honestly, she was drunk.

Joe did not let her enter the police academy, it had caused in several fights between the two. So Barry suggested journalism. ''The reporters have all the fun,'' it was what he said. She was interested in the classes, it was cool.

But this was the first party in college that she was going. Everywhere that Iris looked would have couples kissing, correction: almost having sex in public. But she was alone, her friend, Alison, was leave her for a guy with blue eyes (okay, he was like really hot). So, she had taken a few drinks, but it was not out of control.

A very attractive guy had sat beside her and they had begun to talk. He was cool, she laughed with him. But soon began to feel a tingle down her stomach, Iris crossed her legs and bit her lip.

''And during all this, the professor of philosophy continued sleeping.'' He finished and laughed, his laugh made Iris laugh too, or maybe it was the alcohol, since she didn't know what he was talking, she was too busy crushing her own legs.

''My favorite philosophy class was about the kinds of love.'' Iris used the tone she considered provocative, something like a bit more than just flirting, or limete of.

''I think we have a Ludus here.'' He gave a similar smile to her. Iris would not know what made her do it, maybe the bright lights, maybe the hectic pace of the music, maybe alcohol.

The fact is that she had tilted and her face was centimeters from the man's face, their noses almost touching.

''I don't think it's Ludus'' He put his hand on her bare thigh, her whole body prickled in answer. ''I was thinking on Eros.''

''That sounds interesting.'' He stroked her thigh. ''Remember the definition for me, please?''

She bit his lower lip slightly, conveying her chills to him. That same feeling good, and that she did not know so well, under her stomach.

''Carnal desire.''

 **Agape**.

Sometimes Iris forgot that Barry was in a coma. These times were virtually her most normal and happy moments.

When that happened, it was in the morning. She would get up and battery on Barry's door because he was always late, usually by oversleep too much, but then she would stop on the second beat.

Barry was sleeping, but Iris could not wake him.

This would make her heart ache in the most literal sense possible, and she would ask herself how it was possible. She would ask it to Barry (as is able to physically hurt when is something sentimental?) and Barry respond, and then start to wander. And Iris would not be bored, she loved listening to Barry talk about his nerdy things.

This was one of those days, Iris could only go to S.T.A.R Labs before even eat something.

Blind hope made her go faster, maybe, just maybe, Barry woke up this time.

Iris always felt it when she woke up thinking about being in the past, but on entering the Barry room, she saw him as he had been in recent months: lying on a bed, skin paler than normal, various devices connected to him.

She just wanted him to open his green eyes and smile at her.

Iris held the tears. It was not fair. She sat in the chair beside him, thinking how unfair it was. Barry had lost his mother, his father was arrested and now he was in a coma from which he might never wake up from.

She knew it was wrong to blame Dr. Wells, but he had not saved Barry’s life, he had just destroyed it. No, Iris rebuked herself, he did not destroy Barry's life, he only delayed it a little. Barry will wake up. She remembered Barry talking animatedly about all this, she would still laugh at the dark humor: he was in the place of his dreams, but it had become a nightmare. Deep down, she knew it was not Dr Wells’ fault, he also had his share of losses. But Iris had already lost her mother, she could not lose her best friend too.

She held his hand. Barry was a good person, with possibly the purest heart she’d ever known. He could not die like this. Iris held her tears and felt a slight tightness in his hand.

''Barry?!'' She exclaimed feeling her heart race as her chest was filled with happiness. She stood up, still holding his hand, and leaned toward him. But he was still there, just lying.

''Reflex.'' The voice of Dr. Snow filled the room, she came holding a clipboard. ''It is normal for patients in a coma, actually.'' Iris looked at her hand holding Barry's hand, she gave an ironic laugh and dropped her hand, she had been deceived. Caitlin looked at her compassionately. ''I understand. I...'' Dr.Snow sighed. ''I lost my fiancé in the explosion. I loved him. He died trying make sure the explosion doesn't blow up S.T.A.R Labs, trying make it cause less damage, trying to save me.'' The Caitlin's voice hesitated for a second and her looked at Barry. ''He's still alive and he has a chance to wake up.'' Iris could hear a little advice, maybe a plea: Do not give up on him.

''I'm sorry'' Said Iris, Caitlin gave a small smile. It still hurt to talk or think about Ronnie, she thought she always would hurt. Iris felt her heart hurt a little with empathy. Agape, the mind of Iris blew sneakily, was a kind of love that could be extended to distant strangers, basically empathy. She remembered when she spoke to Barry that they were Philia. She swallowed her tears, Dr. Snow had lost her fiancé, Barry would return. But she had lost a fiancé. ''He... He was a hero.''

 **Ludus**.

''I just wanted to thank you for being covering my father's turn.'' Iris gave a small smile to Eddie 'Detective Pretty Boy' Thawne.

''You are welcome, Iris. You do not need to thank me every time we go out, would be a lot of excuses.”

''So you want to go out with me?'' Iris arched eyebrow and held her lower lip with her teeth, dropping to leave a smile playing on her lips.

''Yes, maybe to dinner?'' He smiled at her. She felt a good feeling, Eddie was good, it was simple. He made her feel good, he supported her, he heard her talk about Barry.

Barry, it was still strange not having him there. And it was always going to be weird. She needed Barry, she needed him awake.

''Iris?'' Eddie turned her attention, Iris decided to push thoughts of her best friend in a coma aside for three seconds. She smiled at Eddie, he seemed a little unsure. Lovely, Iris thought. They were taking the turn of her father, even by two months, so she had called him for a coffee, just to thank him. Eddie was now a kind of Ludus for her: she had a fun affection with him, Iris felt it in their mild flirtations.

''Dinner sounds great.'' Iris smiled, the kind of smile that she gave when she was flirting. She hit her lashes and leaned under the table.

''I can't wait, Miss West.''

 **Philautia**.

Iris looked nervously at herself in the mirror, she was beautiful. She knew she was beautiful, but what if she was not? It was her first date.

She sighed and went downstairs, her father and Barry were watching TV. She cleared her throat and they both turned.

''How am I?"

''You look beautiful, dear. But did you take the pepper spray?'' Asked Joe.

''Daddy, I will not need pepper spray!''

''Honey, the hormones of the boys at this age...''

''Dad!'' Iris interrupted Joe, blushing. He only offered an expression of 'I'm not saying anything too!' She rolled her eyes.

''Just take the spray.'' Iris snorted and nodded. She looked at Barry, her gaze making an obvious question. Barry was the age of his date, he could have a different view of her father.

''You are wonderful, Iris.'' She smiled at his sincere tone, your confidence back.

''Yeah, I'm wonderful.'' She tossed her hair to the side and smiled, Barry rolled his eyes, but followed her on smile.

''Philautia.'' Barry quipped with a smile and Iris laughed.

''You still remember that?''

''Philautia?'' Joe interrupted the conversation.

''It means self-love.''

**Pragma**

''I love you, Barry.'' Iris finished her speech, they were standing at the top of the Ferris Wheel. She did not know exactly what expect. After all, Barry had been with Patty, it could mean that he had moved on, right? Maybe she was just going to make things weird between them again and...

''I love you too, Iris.'' She looked deep into his green eyes, the noise of the park below them seemed to vanish. Barry was looking at her with so much emotion in a way that only he could look, and Iris felt so good with that look poised over her, her heart quickened and she felt full. ''I never stopped loving you.'' He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss started needy and amorous, after exploring the mouth of each other, the kiss received a touch more of desire, soon their tongues were together. That kiss transferred all desire, happiness, relief, and especially love. Barry's hands were in Iris's cheeks as her hands were holding in his arms.

They turned away by the basic need by air, leaning against foreheads as Iris let out a small laugh, her open hand under his chest feeling his heart beat faster than usual pace of Flash, her hair flying and hitting the face of both, it was not perfect. But the feeling was that it was.

She opened her eyes and found with his, so green and expressive.

''What?'' He asked confused, even a little insecure, Iris smiled.

''Remember when I said you were my Philia?'' Barry nodded. ''I think you're my Pragma, patient, tolerant... You're always there for me, Barry. You do not make me fall in love, you make me stand on it.''

Yes, there are several ways of love.

And Iris learned the main the best possible ways. But best of all:

She learned to stand in love with Barry Allen.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think c:


End file.
